Puppies
by vampqueen440
Summary: Stiles just found out some interesting news. One shot. Rated T. It contains established Sterek.


Puppies!

You know when you realize that life isn't at all fair or kind to everyone, well I've known for years. I was a kid when my mom died which sent my dad into a drunken stupor for a month till Mellissa McCall kicked him in the ass and got him some help. My dad is better, he still drinks but with being Sheriff it's limited. Now I pretty much had a semi-normal life well as normal goes with my panic attacks and ADHD. My best friend Scott had to go and get bit by a werewolf and screw up my life just a bit more; I really don't blame him really he was running away from Peter who was insane and a werewolf at the same time. Well we worked hard and got Scott under control with the help with of Derek. Derek is well stubborn, emotionally handicapped, brooding and the sexiest man in Beacon Hills. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention fate and life decided that the 147 lb. virgin teenager with ADHD, pale skin and sarcasm as his only defense was gay too. You probably are wondering how I realized that well when you start waking up from your dreams about Derek and you need a cold shower afterwards things start to fall into place. I know there isn't anything wrong with being gay, my friend Danny came out like in 7th grade we are cool. I did enjoy the look on Scott's face when I told him I was gay he was utterly speechless, he fainted when I told I had the hot's for Derek. Well that's a bit of a backstory and I suppose I could tell you now that after the Kanima attack, dealing with Gerard Argent and Allison's mom Victoria, the Alpha pack everything was fine. Yeah, I could but then I would be lying, I mean the pack was okay, Derek told me he loved me the night of my 18th birthday and he gave me the best birthday present that night. He showed me how much he loved me all night long, and we have been together ever since. I had to tell my dad everything, and I mean everything. He took it with a grain of salt till Derek flashed his eyes at him and in response my dad actually shot Derek. My dad just stood there as I freaked out thinking Derek was going to murder my father in front of me. Derek stood up wincing removed his shirt and using his claws dug the bullet out of his side and watched as his skin healed. After that crisis was diverted we headed into another crisis when a group of hunters arrived to hold a meeting with Chris Argent and Derek; I told Derek to hold the meeting at my house and that my father would be there. During the meeting, I got sick and ended up throwing up what I had for lunch. I told Derek I hadn't been feeling well lately and he told me I smelled a bit off. We finished the meeting the new hunters tried to intimidate Derek by talking about the fire, it didn't get the response they were looking forward too so they took a different route and decided since I was holding Derek's hand I was fair game. They started to talk about me trying to get a rise and it worked Derek squeezed my hand as he wolfed out just a bit, my father yelled and said the meeting was over and if they tried anything concerning Derek, Stiles or the pack that they would need a very good lawyer to unbury them form lockup. Well that crisis was averted and with a sense of peace came over everyone, school was back in session with spring break being done, I was still sick most of time and I couldn't understand but I gained weight even though I was puking my guts up all the time and basically lived on crackers and ginger tea. Derek and my dad were concerned enough to take me to the doctors. They waited in the waiting room while I was checked over; being 18 I didn't need them. To say I was shocked at the diagnosis was an understatement I started to panic which I guess Derek's wolf picked up since he came running in the room looking to kill whoever had made me upset. My dad followed behind and noticed first me crying and second Derek trying to not go full out wolf on the Doctor as he glared at him. My dad got us both under control and asked the doctor to leave. My dad asked me what was wrong, I wiped my eyes "I'm having pups!" my dad sat down staring at me while Derek was doing a happy dance of sorts in the room. Derek stopped; looked at me and said "Pups!" I held up 3 fingers, his eyes got wide and then he passed right out.

Life is never fair or easy especially for the citizens of Beacon Hills; I would just like to live a "normal" life but then again life would be boring for one Stiles Stilinski.

The End.

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters mentioned. If I could that would be awesome.**


End file.
